


First Time for Everything

by lostintheverse



Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [3]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, First Orgasm, First Time, M/M, POV Dante Quintana, Underage tag due to sex between consenting 17 year olds in love, alternate version of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheverse/pseuds/lostintheverse
Summary: A NSFW version of Chapter Seven ofonce you discover the secrets of the universe, the universe looks differentwherein Ari and Dante blow each other's minds. Can stand alone if you haven't read the fic. See author notes for more information.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411420
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the past year (during which I've been writing my chaptered fics in [The Verse of Ari & Dante](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411420) series), I've had several requests for explicit sex scenes to be included. I was uncomfortable putting these into the fics for multiple reasons, but recently a conversation with [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/pseuds/Happierstill) got me to thinking that I could publish them separately for people who want to read smut. That way, the original fics will stay SFW, but people who like it spicy can swing over and read these alternate versions or "extended scenes." Most of these will be extended scenes, meaning they'll blend right into the published chapters, but this one is an entirely different version of Chapter Seven of [once you discover the secrets of the universe, the universe looks different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902749/chapters/44871208). It was actually the original version, so readers who were around from the start have seen it (though it's been betaed now so it's new-and-improved ;)).
> 
> I have included a brief excerpt from a previous chapter of the fic wherein some relevant information gets shared. The asterisk * shows where the new content begins. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS FROM THE FIRST FIC IN THE SERIES, NOT THE ONE I'M CURRENTLY UPDATING!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/pseuds/Happierstill) for the encouragement and stellar beta-work! ❤

EN MEDIA RES EXCERPT FROM EARLIER IN THE FIC 

“Ari?”

“Hmm?” He hummed against my skin, which tickled. I kind of giggled and nudged him.

_"Ari,"_ I said again, and he pulled his mouth away and looked at me. 

“Do you want to have sex?” I asked.

He blushed. I’ve always been more comfortable talking about this kind of thing than he has.

I have to hand it to him, though. He was blushing, but he didn’t look away. His hands had found their way inside my jeans, and he gripped my hips. He nodded.

“I want to,” he said quietly. “But only when you’re ready.”

“Are  _ you  _ ready?”

He smiled. “Yeah. I am. Are  _ you? _ I don’t want to rush you.”

“I just took your pants off, Ari. What do you think?” He laughed, hard. I laughed, too. “And I don’t think anything about our relationship could be categorized as ‘rushed,’” I pointed out, and he nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ve been ready for a long time.”

“Well I should warn you,” he said, his voice shaking just a little. “Despite being good with my body,” and he winked, the cheeky bastard, “I will have exactly zero idea what I’m doing. I mean, jeez, Dante, I’ve never even…” His voice trailed off and I raised my eyebrows.

“Never what, Ari?”

His face was flushing more and more by the second. He looks so cute when he blushes, I swear. He didn’t say anything, and he turned his head so he was staring at the wall. I reached up and gently moved his face to look at me again, narrowing my eyes.

“Ari?”

He just looked at me, his eyes a bit wild.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Argh!” he cried, pulling a hand off my hip to cover his eyes. “I’m really regretting making that rule,” he moaned. 

I couldn’t help it; I laughed, freely.

“I bet,” I said with mock sympathy. He lifted his hand and glared at me, and I laughed again.

“Ari?” I reached out and pulled his hand from his eyes, threaded my fingers with his. I waited until he met my eyes again. “It’s just me.”

He stared at me for a moment more, then smiled just a little and squeezed my hand.

“I’ve never even masturbated.”

OK, I admit it. I sputtered. It wasn’t cool. I’m not saying it was cool.

“You  _ what?"  _

He sighed again and rolled his eyes. “I  _ told  _ you I was in denial.”

“Of your own  _ penis?"  _ I cried, and he laughed so hard that he dumped me off of him and rolled over to bury his face in the bed. He was laughing so hard, I started laughing myself, despite my incredulity. And then that thing happened that happens with us sometimes. Our laughter fed itself, and it just went on and on until we both had tears in our eyes and trouble catching our breaths. It never makes any sense when that happens, but it’s one of my favorite things in life. 

“I was in  _ denial  _ about  _ wanting  _ you,” he clarified, still smiling ear to ear. “I knew that the minute I let myself...you know...get turned on,” his cheeks started heating up again and God, I wanted to kiss him. “I knew I’d think about  _ you." _

*ALTERNATE CHAPTER SEVEN

I didn’t intend to approach sex with Ari the way that I did. I didn’t have a plan, to be honest. All I knew is that I had access to Ari—complete access to all of him—and I wanted to savor every second of it.

So I took my sweet time.

I think he wanted to take his time, too, because we made out for so long I was dizzy before he got around to pulling my shirt over my head. I pulled his off, too, and then our hands were just kind of lazily exploring each other as we kissed some more. I was straining against my jeans, but not in a desperate way—more like a slow, steady wanting—as he dragged his lips down my neck and onto my chest. His hands went to the waistband of my jeans, then to my fly, then inside, on top of my trunks. I groaned and grasped at his shoulders, and he made a little humming sound against my chest.

“Take them off, okay?” I hadn’t meant to whisper, but apparently that’s something that happens with me when I get super overwhelmed. (I’ve only very recently learned this.) He sat up on his knees, between my legs, and gave me his knock-out smile and pulled my jeans off. My heart was starting to go faster and faster, just looking at him looking at my body with intoxicated eyes. I reached out and took his arm and tugged, and he obeyed, lowering himself back on top of me. Then I clutched at him and rolled, so he was the one on his back.

It just made sense, really. I at least had experience getting myself off, so I figured I should get my hands on him first. Plus, I’d been wanting him a hell of a lot longer than he’d been wanting me (consciously, I mean), so I felt sort of entitled to take charge. He didn’t seem to mind at all. He watched me undo his fly and take off his jeans. “Okay?” I asked, tugging at the waistband of his trunks. I tried to bite back my grin at how fervently he nodded  _ yes, _ his eyes wide and his mouth open, and then I slid them off. It was the third time in my life I’d seen him naked, but the first time I’d seen him naked and aroused, and holy Christ there are no words for what a beautiful sight it was.

And that’s when I decided I was going to have some fun. He was already obviously completely turned on, but I wanted to tease him a little. Make him feel like he was going to lose his mind before I finally took him there. I mean, it was his first orgasm (and it meant everything, that I’d be the one to give it to him), and I wanted it to count.

So I crawled up his body, slowly, tracing his flat planes and gentle curves lightly with my lips all the way, and his mouth was open and he was panting a little by the time my mouth got to his. I put one hand on his hip, letting my thumb stroke the soft skin there, and I wove my other hand up into his hair, and I lowered down onto him so that the only barrier between us was my cotton trunks, silky soft from having been washed a thousand times, and when I pressed myself completely against him he breathed out my name in this desperate way that brought me to my metaphorical knees. He bucked up against me, and a little groan escaped me because it felt so good. Then I moved my mouth to his neck where I sucked and nipped and placed gentle, chaste kisses, and he actually whimpered.

I kept at this game for a while, my hands and my mouth roaming everywhere except where he wanted them most, alternating between featherlight touches and sudden, firm grasping, just experiencing this glorious person that I’d longed for deep in my bones for what felt like my whole life. He kept making the most lovely sounds: a whimper here, a groan there, my name gasped out like he was drowning. Every so often his hips would buck and he’d press himself up against me, seemingly involuntarily, and after a while he was trembling all over.

“Fuck, Dante,” he finally burst out, and I couldn’t stop the triumphant grin that erupted on my face. “If you keep doing what you’re doing, it’s going to be over before you ever even…” I watched him throw his head back against the quilt, his eyes fluttering, and immediately withdrew my hands from his body and pulled completely away from him so that he wouldn’t come before I was ready for him to. His eyes found mine, intense and full of wanting, and his chest heaved with the force of his breathing, and he was the most gorgeous thing I’d ever seen. His hands clenched in the quilt, balling it up in his fists, and he just kept breathing heavily and staring me down. I stared right back.

“Danger passed?” I asked after a minute, and he narrowed his eyes in a death-glare. I laughed. And then he lunged up at me, flipping me beneath him so quickly I didn’t even know what was happening until it was done.

“You take too long,” he muttered, and my laugh turned into a gasp because then he was pulling off my trunks and licking into my belly button. God, I love it when he does that. I managed to grab his head and make him look up at me.

“You’re one to talk,” I whispered, and he stared at me for a minute before he responded.

“Touché.”

“I wanted you to come first,” I said, simply. He grinned.

“Well you almost got your wish, you tease.”

I laughed so hard. “I was not teasing you. I was just taking my time.”

“Oh yeah?” He kissed my solar plexus.

“Yeah,” I breathed, as he moved his mouth up to my neck. I let my head fall back so he had full access, which he promptly took advantage of.

“Cool. Now I’m going to take mine,” he murmured, his mouth just beneath my ear. And then he did everything I’d done to him, but even more slowly, because he’s Ari Fucking Mendoza and taking his time is what he does best. I was coming completely undone beneath him. The stars above us blurred until they were nothing more than blotches of iridescence in the inky sky as he ghosted his fingertips over me, thumbed a nipple, bit the sensitive space on my side just below my ribs. I was making sounds I’d never made before, sounds that would have been embarrassing, even to me, but it was alright because this was Ari, this was my soulmate and my best friend and the person I loved and trusted most in the entire world. And anyway, judging from the little hums of satisfaction he kept making in response, he was enjoying what he heard.

And then, without warning, he took hold of me.

“Am I doing this right?” His voice was playful and when I met his eyes, they were sparkling as they watched my face. I couldn’t speak; I was breathing so hard I thought I might hyperventilate, but I nodded rather frantically. He looked like the sun, just glowing at me with his intense eyes and his wicked smile and the flush on his cheeks, and then he reached down and kissed me so sweetly without a break in his rhythm, and I swear there had never been a moment in my life when I’d felt that good. And he didn’t stop, and then his tongue in my mouth was killing me and his free hand cupping my face was shattering my heart and then he was placing open-mouthed kisses along my jaw and his hand never slowed and then everything just went solid white, just exquisite rapturous decadent rhapsodic…

“That’s an awful lot of vocabulary words. You been studying, too?” I felt him breathe into my ear, and I realized I’d been saying it all out loud, and then I just kind of rolled into him, dissolving into somewhat maniacal giggles, and he held me tight against him and kissed my hair and kept whispering “I love you” over and over.

“How long was I talking?” I finally managed.

“You basically narrated the whole time,” he deadpanned, then nudged me and laughed at my horrified expression, and I elbowed him in the ribs. “Just at the very end,” he conceded.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” I asked, and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

“I mean, it’s not rocket science,” he replied, and this playful, funny, fearless version of Aristotle Mendoza was absolutely blowing my mind.

“Where were you keeping all this?” I asked him, running a finger over his lips.

“Keeping what?” he asked, and kissed my fingertip.

“You were always, you know. Sullen. And kinda angry, and kinda sad.”

He nodded. “Yup.”

“So where were you keeping this version of you? The teasing, and the flirting, and the affection…”

“I wasn’t keeping it anywhere, Dante. It didn’t exist.” His arms were already around me, but he squeezed them so that I was pulled tighter up against him, my face even closer than it already was. “You made this,” he whispered, and he kissed me for a very long time.

In fact, he kissed me for so long, I actually forgot he hadn’t had his turn yet. I remembered when we shifted a little and I felt him still hard against my hip.

So without further ado, I gave him his turn. With my mouth, which I hadn’t really planned to do. (Not that I’d planned not to…like I said, I was just kind of rolling with it.) It was what I’d been wanting to try more than anything for...well, for a long time...and I watched him the whole time, my eyes angled upward towards his face so I didn’t miss a moment, and it was everything I’d imagined and a thousand times more because it was just as fun as I’d expected, but I hadn’t really imagined getting to watch his face go through the ten million tiny changes it did, and I hadn’t really been capable of imagining the completely pornographic sounds he made because I’d never heard anything like it, and I also hadn’t imagined how his hands would tighten in my hair just before he came—I didn’t even think my hair was long enough for that, but he managed somehow—and it felt like it was being pulled out by the roots and apparently I like a little bit of pain because GOOD GOD I almost came all over again when he did it. And then I had the taste of him in my throat and he was limp beneath me, just stroking my head mindlessly, and...well, I have to stop writing now because just thinking about it makes me want to cry all over again.

Because I was. I was crying. I hadn’t meant to, and I don’t know when it started, and it wasn’t real crying , it was just tears flowing out in a release of all the longing I’d been carrying inside for so long. I realized it a moment before he did, and I was already blustering, “I’m happy I’m happy I’m happy,” because I didn’t want him to misinterpret the fact that I was crying after giving him a blowjob, and his face was horrified for only a second because he must have understood and then he was just chuckling breathlessly, shaking his head and reaching for me.

“Come here, you sentimental thing,” he murmured, his voice raspy, and he heaved me up to him and I curled up in the safety of his arm. “Good God,” he breathed, and he kissed the tears off my cheeks, then let his head fall back so he could gaze up at the stars. “Is it always like that?” he murmured, and I remembered all over again that he’d just had his first conscious orgasm. From a blowjob given by his best-friend-soulmate, no less. 

I pulled him tighter against me, unable to contain my smirk. I felt giddy. “It might not be quite as intense when you do it to yourself,” I said carefully, like I was offering a warning. His laugh was so deep and full, it took me by surprise. 

“Good thing I have you, then,” he murmured, tightening his arm. I pressed my forehead against his temple and smiled. 

“Good thing we have each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written several of these alternate chapters or "extended scenes" already and will be posting them every couple of days until I'm caught up with where I am in [The day after (and the day after that),](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470853/chapters/46347529) at which time I'll aim to post any "extended scenes" at the same time that I post the chapter.


End file.
